Nothing Compares To You
by TrunksPunkPixy
Summary: This is a little insight into Chichi's feelings after Goku dies. It leads up to Goten's birth. It's also a songfic. Hope ya enjoy!!


A/n: Hiya this is Candy again

A/n: Hiya this is Candy again! How are you! I was hit with a bit of inspiration tonight and just had to write this down. This is my first G/CC fic, I really hope you like it. Hey, how bout' you drop me a line and tell me what ya think? On with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz Wahahahhahahah! I also don't own the song "Nothing Compares" but to be honest with ya I really don't know who does! I heard it on the radio and just had an idea for this songfic.

Oh yeah BTW ***this signifies the song lyrics*** Hope it doesn't get to confusing!

**__**

"Nothing Compares To You"

****

*It's been 15 hours and 16 days since you took your love away* 

Chichi glanced out the window to the drizzly outside. "Rain again, how fitting," she mused.

It had been down pouring nonstop for the past two weeks or so. It seemed that the entire world was mourning the loss of its great hero. "Goku," she whispered as she looked up at the gray filled sky. 

Chichi didn't really mind the rain. As long as the weather persisted with its stormy front, she could continue to hide herself away. She wouldn't have to face the outside world without him. She could simply stay unchanging in her own reverie of illusions, where she could go about denying that Goku truly was dead. In her mind it was just another day cooking, and cleaning, and at any moment her husband would come bounding through the door hungry, and dirty as ever from a long days spar. ~

****

*Since you've been gone I can do whatever I want*

Now that Goku was gone Chichi could start having a normal life, but is that what she truly wanted? She knew now that she could finally get Gohan to buckle down to his studies, and become the scholar she had always wanted him to be. Gohan could study freely without his father's fighting influence about him. However, now it just didn't seem as important as it use to. She would gladly give Gohan over to his violent birthright if it meant having her Goku back. "His passion was fighting, it always has been, did I really mind it all that much?" She pondered this for a moment then went back to the dishes in the sink below her. 

*I can see whomever I choose*

Getting out of bed in the mornings was becoming more and more of a challenge. Her days were long, and filled with tears. She often took antidepressant pills. Sometimes she'd ask "Dende when will this hell ever end," yet her question was never answered, and she'd find herself more sorrowful for asking. 

Friends suggested going out on dates, of course they were only thinking of her best interest, yet the thought offended her "By Kami it's only been two months since Goku has been gone," she'd reply to them. "Besides no one will ever take Goku's place, **_ever_**," She always emphasized on the last word. 

* I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant * 

~ Chichi made plans to take Gohan out to dinner at a nearby, classy type, restaurant to reward him on his diligent work on his studies. They sat down and ordered. The meal started all right, but as time went on the situation became increasingly uncomfortable. 

This was the last place Goku had taken Chichi and Gohan on a family outing. Chichi remembered how embarrassing it had been when it had taken at least twenty-five waiters to bring out the 8-course meal to satisfy her husbands monstrous appetite. She did give him quite a scolding after he had ate the tables center piece, and swore she'd never take him anywhere fancy again… If she had only realized how true the threat was she would have never had implied such a thing, besides she never meant anything by it. Her threats were always empty; oh but how she regretted them now.

****

*But nothing can take away these blues.

Cause nothing compares, nothing compares to you*

****

*It's been so lonely without you here, like a bird without a song*

One night Chichi lit candles all around her room then turned on some soft relaxing music. She desperately needed some rest. (Depression tends to leave one physically as well as mentally drained.) Once her head touched her pillow, that is when the tears again began to flood her sore eyes. All night she twisted and turned in her cooled cotton sheets. She curled up to Goku's pillow and cried herself dry. A cold wind flooded in from the cracked window opposite of her. It sent shiver's up and down her spine, so she reached out for any comforting warmth were she had usually had turned to, only to find emptiness in the oversized vacant spot next to her in bed. 

****

Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling, tell me baby where'd I go wrong*

Often in rare moments she could compose herself long, enough to remember what Gohan had said once while consoling her. He had said "Don't be sad mom, he's not, he told me so." Sometimes this comforted her, however at other times she wondered if it were her fault that he didn't want to return. Then she'd burst into tears once more proclaiming to no one in particular that she'd change if he'd only come back to her. ~ 

****

*I could put my arm around any boy I see, they'd only remind me of you*

Chichi's one and only condolence was her Gohan. He stayed by her side when she allowed him to, which wasn't very often. She did not want him to see her cry, not when she was the only person to give him parental guidance now. He needed her to be strong, so she thought. And truth be told it hurt her to see him. He had so much of his father in him. Like his undying faith that everything would be all right in the end. Chichi loved her son just as much now as she did before, and she didn't want to forget Goku. It just hurt so bad to remember him.

*I went to the doctor and guess what he told me, guess what he told me…*

****

As of lately Chichi had been feeling a bit nauseous, and began every morning with a customary trip to the bathroom to vomit. Bulma convinced her to go see a doctor. She sat on the cold metal table in the white, antiseptic, examination room. The doctor entered with the test results. "So," she questioned "what's wrong with me." The good doctor had a very suspicious glimmer to his eyes. "Nothing is wrong with you Chichi." She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh by the way," he continued in a jocular tone. "You're pregnant!" 

"Congratulations Ms. Chichi." "Mrs. Chichi," she spat venomously "Oh of course Mrs. Chichi," he replied in an apologetic voice quality.

****

*He said girl you had better try to have fun doesn't matter what you do, but he's a fool*

She didn't remember what else the doctor had said to her, or much else what happened after that, however she did remember being put in a taxi by a nurse and sent home. Right before she was placed in the Taxi the nurse's words stuck in her head "Oh you poor child you look like you could use some fun. It looks as though you haven't left your house in weeks." "Good observation," Chichi remembered thinking.

"Fun," she scoffed. "Fun was only something I could have with him."

****

*Cause nothing compares, nothing compares to you*

*All the flowers that you planted lover, in the backyard all died and withered away*

When she was about six months pregnant she had a memorial stone placed in their backyard. She knew that she would never forget him but it was something nice to have. It gave her a sense of well being, and continuously made her think of him. It didn't hurt so much anymore, remembering him that is, however that didn't mean she didn't want him back. She would never get over that. One day the rain fell hard and the wind blew cold. She ran out to the stone to cover the daisies she had planted around it. Those Daisies were her pride and joy. They were her way of honoring Goku.

When she got there, what she saw upset her. It was too late for her flower's they had died. They died just as he was dead. Withered into nothing but ugly bitter weeds. "Is that what's to happen to my memories. Am I to believe that everything I love will die?" She cried towards the heavens. Why wouldn't he just come back.

****

*I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard, but I'm willing to give it another try* 

Now that she was becoming more and more laid up, what with the baby coming and all, she often had time to reflect on how great life really was with Goku around. Sure he was clumsy, he never helped with chores, and there was **_a lot_** more dishes to do when he was around, but Chichi would give anything just to have him back. "This baby won't even know what he's missing," she though minutes before her boy was born. "He will know how great his father was though, I promise Goku." She said this minutes before she was wheeled to the delivery room.

****

*Nothing compares, Nothing Compares*

Hours later, she sat on the hospital bed resting after going through the pain of giving birth.

Gohan slept in the lobby down the hall under Piccolo's watchful eye. "Hey kid," Piccolo nudged Gohan. Gohan raised his head and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Mr. Piccolo when did you get here?" "About an hour after you both got here." "Oh, how long have I been out for." "About four hours. Your mother gave birth to a boy. You can go see him he is down the hall in a nursery thing. He's gonna be a fighter, I can tell already. Pretty powerful for an infant too." "Thank you Mr. Piccolo, will you come with me?" "No I better go, see ya around kid." With a flutter of his cape Piccolo disappeared. 

Gohan made his way to the nursery. When he got there he noticed his brother was not in the crib with the tag that read "SON". He stopped a nurse walking past him. "Excuse me Miss do you know where I can find my baby brother." He pointed to the empty crib table. "Oh I just brought him to your mother. You can go visit with both." She led him to his mother's room.

Gohan peeked through the door. He saw his mother sitting slightly up. She was sweat drenched with machines hooked to her arms. She was cuddling something. He decided to investigate further. Chichi spotted him at the door, and smiled brightly. "Gohan come in and meet your new baby brother," she beamed with joy.

Gohan hadn't seen his mother so happy in a long time and welcomed the change enthusiastically. He crept up to her bedside. Chichi handed the baby to Gohan. He awed at this new little life he rocked gently in his arms. "He looks so much like dad," Gohan stated matter of fact like. "Yes, he does," Chichi couldn't stop smiling. 

"I'm always going to take care of you," Gohan whispered to the baby "And I'll teach you everything about our daddy. Chichi's eyes held tears, however for the first time in a year they were tears of pure joy. "I love you Goku." She said looking out the window upwards to the sky.

"What should we call him," asked Gohan. Chichi thought for a moment. "Goten," she replied thoughtfully "his name will be Goten." 

****

*Nothing compares to you! *

A/n: Phew that was a lot longer than I originally planned. Hope you liked it! Btw if you don't already know Goten means heaven. If you liked this story, I wrote a poem to go along with it it's called love from above and I posted it a while ago! Thanks for reading this! Please give me your feedback! Till' next time see ya! 


End file.
